


柔韧度训练

by Atomicweight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: 当飞翼给出了一个奖赏的许诺后，在训练场里发生的故事
Relationships: Mate - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	柔韧度训练

**Author's Note:**

> 有些背景可能得交代一下（笑），灵感来自小时候练舞蹈时被老师压腿的经历。每次劈叉下不去的时候都会被老师踩着大腿往下压，疼的冷汗直流。但这个却又是能快速达到效果必不可少的过程。  
> 不过把这个写进拆的确算我的恶趣味了。  
> 文章前段为漂翼，后段翼漂，如果有单吃的小伙伴请谨慎观看，或者我在间隔处留了一页的空白，可以直接拉去那里awwww

“夹紧点，别掉出来了。”。漂移紧紧的按着骑士不断颤抖的腰部，将按摩棒剩下的尾端也推进了飞翼的接口，只留下一根连着指环的导线，颇为可爱的荡在外面。双手无力的抵着休息室的墙，从被进入的接口传来的酸涩感，几乎令飞翼支撑不住自己的重量，处理器不断责骂着当初轻易许下的承诺的自己，别无他想。

在近几个恒星日里，漂移的进步的确瞩目可见。所以在上个大循环，飞翼答应了漂移要是能撑过自己十招不被打倒在地上，便给漂移他想要的奖励，什么都行。却不想就是这个善意的许诺令自己现在只能顺从的被压在墙上，敞开接口接受那根人造的玩具顶进自己的内里。

“这是最小号的，只要动的不大，不会有什么不适感。” 要是没有那从发生器里不断溢出的调笑声，飞翼几乎要信了他的鬼话。恨恨的挣脱了漂移的控制，踉跄的后退了两步才勉强控制住了自己的机体。挂在外面的细线让他不敢轻易合拢接口处的挡板，要是不幸断在了里面，可能还要被漂移强制掰开腿看他怎么自己把它排出来的样子。

处理器一但开始模拟这个画面，飞翼的脸颊就躁的发热，只希望今天能快点的过去。

“那么走吧，我的导师，训练差不多该开始了吧？”。漂移站在休息室的门口望着别扭的磨蹭着双腿的骑士，没有丝毫来扶他一把的意思。光学镜纯真的望着飞翼，仿佛完全不知道刚才发生了什么一般。

「混球，炉渣，我就该把他扔进熔炼炉里。」教养良好的骑士在芯底破口大骂。

尽管漂移的确没有骗他，最小号的按摩棒在接口逐渐熟悉后没有带来太多的感触。但上个循环刚夸完有所进步的小跑车今天就仿佛要向自己的导师展示错误范例大荟萃一般，露出了各种各样的破绽，让飞翼忍不住抬腿去踢他的腰腹。

然而每个高抬，旋踢，每次收紧腹腔，用力的动作都会牵动着接口绞紧体内的异物，让开始变得敏感的节点剐蹭过按摩棒表面的纹理，让飞翼发出难以自制的呻吟和惊呼。

训练场里有密闭的单间真的太好了。

飞翼不禁在内芯深处赞扬起当初战斧在规划练习场地时的提议。光明之环的训练场不光有传统练武场开阔的平地，还保留了私密性较强的单人训练室。为了遵守与雷神的约定，每次与漂移的训练都是在这种小单间里进行的。而现在，那些严实的遮音板至少能保障飞翼的呻吟不被外面过道里来来往往的同伴们听见。

然而不断的刺激已经让这架喷气式飞机的体温临近警戒线，而眼前这个故意做出夸张的攻击动作的小跑车更是让他火种烧的发烫。在几次回击之后，飞翼终于再也忍受不了一般，用力绊倒了漂移，骑在了他的身上。

“玩够了吗？”

“哪能呢？”仿佛被戳破了劣质谎言的孩童一般，漂移快乐的笑了起来。手指划过飞翼折叠在身后敏感的机翼，插进副翼与后腰紧贴的缝隙间。感受着飞翼紧压着自己的气力骤然松开，已经敏感的有些失控的机体难耐的小幅度磨蹭着漂移的对接整列。

“说出来吧，我的导师。你想要我做什么？”

并没有打算就此放过自己的恋人的小跑车手指继续在飞翼身上煽风点火着，想让他主动说出那些令人害燥的话语。保守的恋人难得答应了这么过分的条件，要是不玩个够本就对不起混过末日大街的经历了。

忍耐了片刻，终于仿佛是挨不住了一般。飞翼小声的开口道，“拆我，漂移。我想要你进来。”。

漂移颇感意外的挑了挑眉，平日里自制力惊人的骑士今天却妥协的如此之快。然而，既然恋人已经开口，漂移也不打算继续逗弄。手指摸进敞开已久的后置挡板，准确的找到了荡在半空中的指环，勾着它将按摩棒尽数拉出。

飞翼在他身上止不住的颤抖，随着他的动作，发声器里溢出断断续续的呻吟。漂移安抚性的握住了飞翼的腰，摩挲着连接处的轴承。尽管还想看着飞翼能骑在他的管子上满足自己的画面，但是新水晶城的恋人目前尚还纯白的连口交都接受不了。不管是让漂移吞进他的输出管还是自己去舔漂移的管子这种要求都会引发飞翼极力的抵抗。

放长线方能钓大鱼，老话说的总是没错。

一次玩的不能太过才有下一次的奖励不是吗？感受着飞翼接口的入口处已经十分的粘腻，不断有润滑液渗过严密的保护叶滴落到漂移的指尖，顺着手甲留下一路荧粉色的水渍。漂移终于放弃了继续挑弄自己的恋人的想法，抱住飞翼翻了个身，将骑士压倒在训练场铺着柔软金属编织物的地板上。

就着抵着接口的指尖插入搅弄了两下，感受到已经湿滑到完全不需要扩张准备的内壁贪婪的吞咽着他的手指，扶准了自己的输出管便一口气便全根顶了进去。

飞翼猛的扬起了头，头雕两侧敏感的感风翼重重的摩擦过地板，割断了其间些许的金属细丝。

“哈，慢，慢点，漂移。太快了。”

手指无力的攀住了压在身上的小跑车，感受着体内律动的激烈频率。每次的进入都是大开大合，输出管退至入口住，仅仅让保护叶含着头部不舍的挽留，当内壁失去硬物饥渴的缓慢收缩的时候，再一口气顶至底部，重重敲击到闭合的次级油箱入口，将严密的垫片一点点的顶松。

在这没有丝毫保留的热情感染下，过载来的十分迅速而激烈。当漂移终于顶开飞翼的油箱垫片时，喷气飞机接口的甬道死死绞紧了漂移的输出管，指尖用力掐进了漂移的引擎外壳，留下凹陷的印迹。在这令人窒息的紧致下，漂移也没能坚持再久，就着顶入油箱的头部，小幅度的抽插了两下，便交了货，将交合液尽数灌进了飞翼的次级油箱内部。

两台机子同时卸了力，瘫软的倒在了一起，温情的拥吻着。在稍许平复喘息之后，漂移小心的退了出来，随着这个动作，从还未闭合的垫片缝隙里流出的，来自漂移的交合液，在飞翼敞开的腿间积起了小小的水洼。

艳丽的风景。

看着还躺在地上小口喘着气的飞机，内置风扇在腹腔的挡板下高速的运转，发出嗡嗡的噪声，颤抖的双腿还无法完全合拢，只能敞开着向漂移展示内里，间断的吐着小股交合液的接口，肿胀的泛着光。

漂移深知自己不是这个善良而又乐观的骑士的第一个恋人，新水晶城里愿意为飞翼交付火种乃至生命的机子大有人在。但现在，这架喷气式飞机只属于他，也只会为他张开双腿，任他为所欲为。想到这里，漂移的发声器便发出了餍足的呼噜声。

训练室的灯光有规律的闪烁了三下，预示着离闭馆清场只剩下一个循环的时间。虽然私人的训练室很少有被查场的可能，但为了避免任何让别的机子看见自己的恋人现在这副模样的可能性，他还是挣扎着起身想要抱起飞翼去配套的清洗室。

然而手刚扶上飞翼的腰，猛的感到后颈一紧，随即天旋地转的，又倒在了地上。

“刚才玩的很开心吧。”

尽管看起来体型和漂移差不多，但也遮掩不住飞翼是个神铸的战士这个事实，组成机体内部的金属缠绕密度要比一架小跑车要来的紧实的多。光明之环特殊的训练方式也为他带来了极快的恢复速度和瞬间的爆发力。

上一个恒星秒还躺在地上喘着气的飞机，现在已经能单手将漂移想要做乱的双手牢牢捉住，压死在头顶，另一只手则温情的摩挲过漂移面甲上的拼接线。

“这么说来…”像是故意装出沉思的样子，语句的结尾拉的悠闲而又漫长。”今天柔韧度的训练还没做吧？不如现在补上？”

尽管有着在末日大街提供特殊服务的不堪回忆，或是后来加入霸天虎后受过一段时间军队的训练，种种经历让小跑车自认身体韧性还颇为良好。然而在开始系统的学习近身格斗后，第一次看到飞翼毫无阻力的将腿撑开，笔直的紧贴地面时仍觉得世界观受到了严重冲击，怀疑是否新水晶城的机体采用了不同于塞伯坦传统的设计构造。

每日训练开始前的柔韧度练习都是最难熬的，尽管飞翼说他这件事需要花费些时间，他可以慢慢的来。然而每次练习中从大腿根部传来的尖锐的刺痛感，和与旁边示范的飞翼强烈的对比所引发的耻辱感，让漂移极为痛恨这个时刻，今天本还以为可以躲过而暗自庆幸，却不想现在被飞翼压着提起了这件事。

不甘的扭动了下身体，见飞翼没有丝毫妥协的意思，明白自己一向严谨的导师在训练上一直没有商量的余地。头雕两侧白色的接收器耷拉下来，妥协的说道，”好啦，我现在就做。”。

“没事，你也累了。”漂移怀疑自己接收器出了问题般的抬眼望向飞翼明亮的光学镜。却更加像是触发了幻觉般的看到飞翼嘴角扬起的坏笑。

“我来帮你吧。”

光明之环的骑士灵活的手指颇有技巧的顺着膝盖内侧向上抚摸，相比炙热的大腿内侧线路来的更加冰冷的手指触动了漂移难以自制的颤栗。飞翼熟练的划过那些排布整齐的线路，像是随意的，捻起埋藏在里面的一根管线，用力一掐，便让漂移的后挡板自动解了锁，向两侧猛的划开。

仅仅是这，就让漂移的情欲又开始悄然抬头。尽管在霸天虎的时期，像是要和过去的自己划清界限一般，死锁不允许任何人窥视他的接口。在那些打了胜仗的疯狂夜晚，不管是和谁发泄自己压抑的需求，死锁都会在上方主导着一切。然而新水晶城的安逸而又平和的生活抚平了他内心的暴虐，让他故作坚强的准则慢慢动摇。

本质上漂移算是个理想的火伴，只要能取悦自己的恋人，不管是在上在下他都愿意接受。感受到了飞翼压抑的欲望，他故意发出了绵软的叫声，势要将这把火烧的更加猛烈一些。

在随意摸了几下漂移敏感的腰线，便发现这辆小跑车已经完全进入了状态，湿软的接口顺服的接纳了三根手指，裹着它们贪婪的吞吐着。

飞翼松开了压着他的手，示意漂移攀住他的身体，让腿架在他的肩上。

这算是个最为标准的姿势，常见到以至于在末日大街里会被当成戏弄没有什么经验的机子的下流调笑。漂移其实想和飞翼试些更激烈的东西，比如让飞翼从他的背后进来，让骑士的输出管仅一下就能顶进自己的油箱。或是让飞翼抱着他，让漂移所有的支撑点都集中在他们相连的地方，让他任由重力拉扯着下坠，那一定很刺激。

这些漂移都可以慢慢的教，合乎心意的恋人总离不开悉心的调教不是吗。

然而，在感受到飞翼完全进入他的身体后，迎接他的却不是以往那样温柔的律动，平缓的过载。

飞翼压住了他的腿根，像是要将整个身体的重量都压下一般，用力的将漂移折起，让他的膝盖颤抖着贴合到地面。

骤然的疼痛让漂移的脑内瞬间一片空白，内部处理器疯狂的鸣响着警报，冷凝管像是决堤一般，将液体瞬间蒸发至外甲表面，在他们紧靠着的机体旁腾起浓重的雾气。

漂移颤抖的张了张嘴，却发不住一点声音。刚还不断传来噬骨快感的下体现在除了麻木的钝痛外，什么都感知不到，仿佛整个下半身被活活砍去。

「怕不是断了。」漂移的处理器根据以往的经验得出了这个令机心痛的结论。

而瞬间绞死的接口也没让飞翼好受多少，刚才还湿软的吮吸着他的内壁现在紧的仿佛插进了液压机里一般。给他带来压迫的痛感。然而飞翼并没有就此松手，保持着这个动作，直到见漂移就要被疼痛一脚踢进丧失知觉的深渊后，才放松了压制，揉着抽搐的腿根，让漂移能缓缓的恢复过来。

“这太疼了。”之前再严厉的训练都没有让漂移服过软，但这让他的声音第一次带上了哭腔，整个机体还无法停止不间断的抽搐。处理器里不管是性欲，情欲还是爱欲都消失的干干净净，除了大腿根部的酸痛警报外，什么都没有剩下。飞翼体贴的按摩着他的机体，亲吻着他湿润的光学镜，试图缓解还纠缠着漂移不放的钝痛感。

尽管一开始是有些想要报复这个戏弄他的小跑车的意思，然而看着在身下还在不断啜泣着的恋人，意识到可能强制的压腿对他来讲还来的太早，不免内心充满了负罪感。然而输出管还插在这台小跑车的身体里，在恋人哭成这样的状况下，继续不管不顾的做完全套实在有违骑士的道德。

”我退出来了？“不断啄吻着漂移的脸颊，贴着接收器小声的询问。

“不…别，继续吧。”却意外得到了漂移的坚持。

尽管漂移曾对此嗤之以鼻，但光明之环的骑士在见到他的第一面就坚信了带着霸天虎标志的战士装着一颗温柔又善良的火种。尽管充满磨难的过往迫使他掩埋了与生俱来的美好品德。然而飞翼一直相信这种本质里带着的光辉却不会被时间所遗忘。只是需要人细致的扫开尘垢，温柔的填补撕裂的伤口。就像现在这具躺在他身下的机子，尽管少许的动弹就会让他的光学镜无法控制的溢出液体，但他仍死死的咬住下唇尽力去满足恋人的欲求。

飞翼吻住了漂移的双唇，不再犹豫的开始律动了起来。在尽可能避免牵动漂移机体的同时，舌尖舔弄着跑车敏感的舌根，手掌颇有技巧的覆盖住漂移已经软下的输出管，圈住根部上下套弄了起来，企图再次唤醒他的欲望。

当骑士释放在恋人机体深处的那一刻，漂移也迎来了再一次的过载，交合液喷洒在了飞翼珠白色的腹部，留下淫靡的风光。漂移的光学镜像是要熄灭般的闪动着，任凭骑士摆弄自己的机体，给不出再多的反应。

“去清洗吗？”。

下巴抵住了飞翼的肩颈，点了点头。

“晚饭想吃什么？”。

光学镜自主的下了线。

“要不先休息会？”

Fin.


End file.
